


Embracing the (Haunted) Holiday Spirit

by waterofthemoon



Series: Name That Author/Guess The Author Challenge Fills [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Interior Decorating, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: Halloween is coming up! Crowley thinks Aziraphale's shop could use a spooky makeover.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Name That Author/Guess The Author Challenge Fills [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805698
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #7 "Big Spooky Fan Me."





	Embracing the (Haunted) Holiday Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Guess The Author round 7 in the Soft Omens Snuggle House Discord. The prompt was, “Big Spooky Fan, Me!”

Crowley snickers to himself as he drapes fake cobwebs over the bookshelves. Not that they need it; some of the shelves already have an inch of dust on them. It's a wonder Aziraphale manages to find anything under all of that.

When he's satisfied with that, he moves on to arranging his jack-o-lanterns in the windows. Crowley carved these himself—or near as, anyway, recalling the miracles involved—and he's very proud of them. Most depict the screaming faces of his least favorite demons, but a couple of them are carvings of deadly plants. One shows an apple and a very particular sword; he sets that one in pride of place, right above Aziraphale's desk. Sentimental, he is.

He strings lights next, wrapped around the columns and coiled around the banister of the spiral staircase. There are some novelty sets involved, plastic pumpkins and ghosts and the like, but it's mostly just the bare bulbs, tiny purple and orange points of light that set off the atmosphere of the shop. In Aziraphale's cupboards, he finds a stack of ancient lace doilies and arranges them on the various surfaces, set off by books he knows aren't that valuable but definitely look cursed.

It's still missing something. Crowley looks up and considers the oculus, snaps a ladder and another bag of fake cobwebs into existence, and gets to work.

"What, exactly, are you doing?"

Crowley screams and falls backward off the ladder. He's saved from an embarrassing discorporation by strong arms around him, preventing him from hitting the floor. Still, the impact knocks the breath out of him, so he can't be blamed for taking a moment to nuzzle into Aziraphale's broad chest.

"Decorating?" Crowley ventures. "'S a surprise. I thought the shop could use some haunted ambiance for the season. Well, more haunted."

When Crowley stands up and turns around, Aziraphale looks pleased at this description of his home. Crowley starts to move away, to get rid of the ladder, but Aziraphale keeps him close, patting him down to make sure he's not hurt and then just holding on while he surveys the room.

"You did a marvelous job, my dear," Aziraphale finally pronounces. "But, ah, are you sure it won't be too inviting? You know I attract something of a macabre crowd as it is."

Crowley lets a wicked grin cross his face. "Took care of that. Come here."

He leads Aziraphale to the front door and opens it with a flourish. There, blocking the entryway, is a graveyard setup, complete with rubber headstones and fake grass. Two skeletons, holding hands, sit on the stairs, further discouraging anyone who might want to approach.

"Oh, darling," Aziraphale says, sounding a bit misty. He leans up to peck Crowley's cheek. "You really did think of everything. Our very own haunted house."

"Well, you know me." Crowley finds he can't help the pleased pride in his voice, not with Aziraphale next to him like this. "Had to do it. Big spooky fan, me."


End file.
